


Teacher's Pet

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Kudos: 19





	Teacher's Pet

Fuck him.

Fuck your professor for being so goddamn attractive. Honestly, who gave him the right to look that good all the fucking time? It bothered you to all hell that he could just stand there in front of the entire lecture hall and go on with his lecture as usual. Not a single one of the almost 200 students present noticed this one subtle slipping of his hand into his pocket that he seemed to do continuously throughout the three-hour class.

No one except you of course.

You were almost in tears by the end of the lecture, the remote-controlled vibrating panties driving you insane without any sort of release or letting up as you struggled to stay quiet and take notes. The smug little shit even called on you to answer a question with another slip of his hand into his pocket and you almost saw stars.

Was it a good idea to let your professor have so much control over you like that in the middle of the lecture? Of course not. But that’s what made it all the more exhilarating.

“Alright class, that is it for lecture today. Your assignment will be posted online by the end of the day tomorrow, make sure you do it. Y/N, please stay back to talk to me. Thank you.”

_ Click _ .

Only when the students had cleared did you dare stand up from your seat, making sure that it wasn’t absolutely soaked. The walk from the back of the class seemed like a long journey, every step unsteady as you made your way to the front desk.

Mingi gripped your chin, tilting your head back to look at him. He wore an unreadable expression as you trembled beneath him.

“Your grades are slacking. We can’t have you failing my class, Y/N. Let’s work on keeping you focused.”


End file.
